Did you forget?
by Lil Leif
Summary: Something strange is happening to Morgead
1. Chapter 1

Did you forget?

JPOV

I felt arms encircle my waist. I already knew who it was after all he was my soul mate. Soul mates. What a beautiful word. Well words. I leaned back against Morgead's chest. We were waiting in line at the cinemas. Although most likely we weren't planning on watching the movie what we were planning on was a two and a half hour make out session. For some reason Morgead smelled even better than I usually thought he did. It wasn't a cologne because I would've have been able to smell the alcohol. If I had to say one word that it smelled like I would've said love. I mentally snorted at myself "_You're becoming such a sap Jez, pull yourself together." _I felt Morgead shift behind me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Jez? Do you want to know what the smell is?" I nodded and he continued. "You were right… it's my love for you." I laughed and pulled away from him. "Now you're the one who's turned into a sap." I said. He laughed along with me. We finally got to the ticket counter. "Two tickets for The Proposal." Morgead asked. The cashier rang up two tickets. "Fifteen dollars and thirty-eight cents is your total." He says. Morgead turns to me and says "Crap I forgot my wallet. I'll pay you back later." I glare at him. "Fuck you." I say. He smirks at me and says "Yes please. Oh and never mind. I have the money." I was just about to smack him but then he was already walking away.

**3 hours later**

I was tired. Yes I know I'm a night person but I can't always be the energizer bunny. It was almost midnight. Morgead and I were inside his car driving back to his apartment. He had one of those cars where the front seat is a bench seat. I was a little cold too. I scooted across the bench seat until I was right up against Morgead. I breathed him in. He smelled like moonlight and raspberries and all my other favourite things in the world besides him. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. I felt safe and that nothing could ever go wrong in this perfect world in which I lived in. I soon fell asleep with Morgead's arm around me.

I don't remember Morgead pulling up to his apartment building or him picking me up and carrying me to the top floor. I don't remember him taking off my jeans and shirt (but leaving on my camisole under it). I don't remember him putting me on the bed and pulling the covers over my body. I don't remember him getting undressed to his boxers. I don't remember him crawling into his bed beside me or him wrapping his arms around me, spooning me. I don't remember him breathing in the scent of my hair. I didn't remember any of these things because I was fast asleep, lost in the comfort of having my soul mate, Morgead, near me.

**The next morning around 9**

I woke up slowly. I remember falling asleep in Morgead's car. I glanced around me. I was in Morgead's bed. His arms were around me. I relaxed a little and I decided to enjoy the moment a little. But first I looked down at myself to see what I was wearing. My tank top, bra, and panties. Wow Morgead was more trustworthy and had more restraint than I'd originally thought. Now to deal with Morgead.

I turned over in his arms so that I was facing him. I ran a finger down his chest. Nothing happened. I pushed him on his back. Still nothing. I straddled his waist. Nada. I leaned down and oh so gently put my lips on his. Nope still no signs of life. Damn this was annoying. I leaned down again my hair falling down it gently brushed his face. I kissed him again but this time I used my tongue to trace his lips. He moaned "Yes response!! Success!!" She thought to herself. Morgead moaned again and flipped them over. His tongue gently slid into my mouth. I sat up on my elbows so I could get closer to him. Then Morgead opened his eyes. He jumped off the bed like I'd shocked him. "Why are you kissing me?" he asked me. "What? Who did you think it was kissing you? Val?" I asked him sarcastically. "You don't even like me. Just yesterday you were mad at me. You were mad that I wouldn't take you to the bookstore." He said. "What are you talking about?" I asked him then a thought occurred to me. "What day is it?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "It's July 3rd, 2005." I groaned. "What is it?" he asked me. "You think we're 13. Today's date is April 7th, 2010. Look at me. Don't you think I look a little older than I did "yesterday." I asked him. He studied my face. Then his eyes traveled down my body and back up to my face. I tried to think back to what he was like five years ago. That was 3 years before I was going to leave. "You do look older but why have I suddenly forgotten everything?" he asked me. I shrugged. I became aware that I was just in my panties and tank top. I blushed and pulled the blanket up a little.

Morgead sat down on the edge of the bed thinking everything over. I tried to think of what I knew about memory loss. Maybe he would get his memories back earlier today or tomorrow or maybe he could be this way for a month or a year… or forever…

* * *

**Author's note: review that little button thinks you're sexy so click on it!! anyway if you have any suggestions review because i just hit a major mental mind block and i cant think of what to write next so if you have any suggestions write it in a review or send me a message or something.... **

hugs and kisses,

lauren


	2. Chapter 2

Did You Forget? Chap 2

MPOV

I stared at Jezebel. She looked way older. If it was true and what she was saying was right then I was an amnesiac. I forgot five whole YEARS. "So what do we do now?" I asked her. She looked at me for a few moments. "I guess we wait for this to wear off." she said. I idly wondered how long it had taken for me to get the nerve to kiss her. I usually wasn't shy around girls but Jez always made me self-conscious although I tried my best to hide it.

We sat around for a while. There was so much awkwardness between us it would take a lot more than a knife to cut through it. Finally I cleared my throat and said "Um I'm gonna go and um let you get dressed. I'll be out in the kitchen." I didn't know if there was a kitchen or not but this _was _an apartment so obviously it had to come with a kitchen. I got off the bed and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me to give Jez some privacy. I walked around the apartment for a little while. I found the kitchen. I suddenly had a flashback.

_***~FLASHBACK~***_

Jez was making some sort of food. I could smell the spices but I had no idea whatsoever what she was trying to make. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. She turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "What are you cooking?" I asked staring into her silvery blue eyes. "It's a surprise." she said. "Set the table and you'll find out." I got out placemats dishes and cutlery. I set them on out table. I also got a candle. I set that in the middle of the table.

I went back over to Jez. "Almost ready?" I asked her. She nodded. all of a sudden she sliced her wrist. She did it a little deep so that the blood would run out. She sprinkled her blood over the dish. She turned around and held out her wrist. I glanced at her face before I took her wrist. I sucked on it a little then I ran my tongue over the cut. I also put a little Power into it so that it would heal faster. She brought the dish to the table. She piled a lot onto my plate. There was a little on the side that hadn't been touched by her blood she scooped that out. "Would you like some of my blood?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly. I got up and picked out a knife. I went behind her. "But this is only because you're my soulmate." I told her. My arms went around her. My right hand was holding the knife. I pulled back the sleeve of my shirt and quickly sliced a thin line horizontally across my wrist. I winced a little but then I shook my wrist over her plate. Little crimson beads of blood spilled onto her blood. I heard her heart speed up. I held my wrist up to her mouth. I felt her tongue go across the line. I had to suppress a moan. She pulled away after a few moments. The silver cord between us was as strong as it'd ever been. I sat down at the table. I picked up my fork and took a bit of the dish that Jez had prepared. The taste of her blood exploded in my mouth. I closed my eyes and savoured her taste. I knew without looking that the silver cord was humming between us. I slowly finished my dinner. It took me a while because I savoured each bite. I could tell that Jez was doing the same.

_***~END OF FLASHBACK~***_

I could still taste her blood on the tip of my tongue. I hadn't heard her come out of the room but there she was when I turned around. "Are you ok?" she asked me. I just nodded but then I said "Do you want to watch a few movies today?" she looked a little shocked but then said "Sure." We sat on the couch and watched movies the whole day. Around 11 she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

The next day…

MPOV

I slowly woke up. There was a warm body next to mine. I could feel the curls rubbing against my cheek. I opened my eyes and to see who it was. "Jez?! What are you doing here? I thought you left." Jez stirred at my last words. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me. "Hey Morgead." She said. Then she kissed me. It was a lazy sloppy kiss as she was still half asleep. I was so surprised I kissed her back. She pulled away after a while. "You're back." she said and cuddled closer to me. "What do you mean _I'm _back? You're the one who left." I told her. She pulled her head from my shoulder and looked in my eyes. "What are you talking about Morgead?" she asked me. There was confusion in her silvery blue eyes. "I'm talking about how you just up and left us the day after that night in those woods." I said. I was seething now. Who did she think she was? Coming back here after all this time; snuggling and cuddling with me as if that could make this situation any better. Realization dawned on her face. "How old are you?" she asked me randomly. I gave her a look to let her know that I thought she was crazy but answered her question anyway "17." I said. She nodded her head and said "Morgead you aren't 17 you're 19. You've become an amnesiac. I don't know how you just are." I said.

JPOV

Morgead looked like he wanted hit something… probably me. He pursed his lips and looked at something that I couldn't see finally his face cleared. It looked like he'd reached a decision. He looked at me and said "You're crazy. I have perfect memory. I've never forgotten anything." Then all of a sudden he laughed. It was so random it made me jump. He threw his arm around my shoulders and said "I've missed you Jez. I forgot how stupid you can be." I punched him in the shoulder. He winced. All of a sudden he shifted and he was lying on top of me. His knees were on either side of my waist.

"I'm going to have to get back at you for leaving me." He said to me. I put a mock terrified expression on my face. "That's right you better be scared." He told me.

"Ohmigod there's a huge spider on your shoulder." I told him. He squealed like a baby pig and started brushing at his shoulder. Morgead was terrified of spiders. I started to crack up. At the sound of my laughter Morgead stopped and glared at me. "There wasn't any spider was there?" he asked me. I shook my head laughing to hard to even speak. Tears were running down my cheeks. All of a sudden Morgead pulled up my shirt and blew a raspberry on my stomach. I almost peed my pants I was laughing so hard. I was having trouble breathing.

Then Morgead started to tickle me. I screamed. "MORGEAD…. STOP!!!" I said between my laughs. Morgead tickled me for a bit longer then he got off of me.

He went into the kitchen and got a water bottle. He threw it at me. It hit me on the head. That made him laugh. I jumped off the bed and flew at him. I landed on top of him. My knees were on his biceps so that he couldn't move his hand's. I was sitting on his chest. I leaned down until our noses were only a few inches apart. Our lips even closer. Our breaths mingled.

I looked down at his lips then back up to his eyes. "What are you going to do?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Then what's the point of this?" he said. I shrugged again. Then I leaned down even farther and kissed him.

I could feel his surprise. I scooted back a little on his chest so he could move his hands around. All of a sudden through our bond I heard him say "I remember." I smiled. I felt like doing something different in celebration for him remembering so I took his hand from my lower back and placed it on my breast. I could feel his surprise through the bond. His hand that was still on my back went down to cup my butt. I almost laughed when he squeezed it. And I _did _laugh when he said "Nice ass." through our bond. "Thanks." I replied. His hand on my breast slid down my stomach and under the hem of my shirt then back up again. So now his hand was cupping my breast but there was only my cute lacy pink plaid bra between his hand and my boob. His thumb was running along the top curve of my boob. I moaned a little.

That was when Poppy and James walked in. I looked up from kissing Morgead. James had stopped in the door. He shot me an apologetic look. "Umm Poppy we'll come back later they're not here." I heard Poppy's reply and my heart sank. "Yes they are. I can smell them. Get out of my way." Poppy pushed past James and walked into the room. She saw Morgead and I on the floor, blushed and said "Um you're right they're not here." James laughed at her. They were just about to walk out the door when I said "Hey when did you guys get here?" I got off of Morgead and helped him up. He put his arms around my waist. Except his hand went down a little to cup my butt. It seemed a little… possessive. "Oh hey you guys. We didn't see you there." James said smirking. He had clearly seen Morgead with his hand up my shirt and his other hand on my ass. Oh well. Poppy was still blushing. "Um Thierry and Hannah need you guys for a mission, but we can always come back later." "No it's fine we're good." I said. James was clearly eyeing Morgead's hand on my ass. Morgead grinned at him. Poppy just rolled her eyes at us. "Ok so you guys can just come with us now." James said. He turned and walked out the door. Morgead went with him. Poppy whispered – no squealed- in my ear "Did you seriously just let Morgead touch your boob?" I nodded and smiled. "He's got big hands." Then I laughed at the expression on her face.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi fellow fanfictioners I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I did writing it. I was planning on stopping it there but if you have any suggestions that I like then I just might continue the story. Thanks for the reviews.

Hugs and kisses,

Lauren aka Morgead's girl

(Sorry Jez he's mine now.)


End file.
